Animal
by Austrangel
Summary: COMPLETE! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter explore the idea and practice of animagi as well as delving into matters of the heart. Read and review, please and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Animal**_

After a long day of classes and a prefect meeting Scorpius Malfoy decided to take a relaxing dip in the prefects bathroom. He only had done a week of school but with the added pressure of being Head Boy, the first week of school took it's toll on him. He had to assign patrols and complete a complex essay on sleeping draughts that was expected to be handed in tomorrow in Fridays potions class, all in one evening. Thankfully the Head Girl, Rose Weasley, did what she does best and controlled most of the meeting. Scorpius was glad to have one of his best friends carry the burden of being the head of the school with him.

Everyone who didn't know Scorpius and Rose expected them to become a couple considering their friendship and especially considering their role as Heads of the school together. However, those close to them knew otherwise. Everyone except Ron in the Potter/Weasley clan knew of Rose's four year long crush to Lorcan Scamander. Rose was the only one to find out and encourage Scorpius' six year unrequited love for her younger cousin Lily Potter. Scorpius couldn't reveal his one sided love for Lily to his other best friend Albus Potter. He couldn't jeopardise their friendship that way so he suffered in silence; stealing glances and finding excuses to talk to her and, if he was lucky, to touch her.

Because Rose took the reigns in the meeting, Scorpius was able to let his eyes wander to the newly elected fifth year prefect, Lily. He was admiring her deep red hair, noting how it was different to the orange red hair the rest of the Weasley clan had. As Scorpius was entering the prefects bathroom he had to pinch himself to be convinced he was out of his musings and that a knee length, bath robe clad Lily was sitting in front of him. He stopped walking and drunk in her sitting frame, slightly annoyed that her eyelids were blocking her brilliant blue eyes. Her piercing scream broke him out of his reverie. In his panic he rushed over to her.

"Lily!" He shouted with concern once he had reached her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Lily's eyes opened and she stopped screaming. She looked around disoriented until she remembered her surroundings and saw who was kneeling in front of her. "Scorpius? When did you get here? I could have sworn the prefects bathroom was deserted when I arrived…"

"After the prefect meeting, I went to the Heads common room to gather my things for a bath and got here when you started screaming. Speaking of, would you like to explain to me why you were screaming?" Scorpius replied with a mix of concern and curiosity.

Lily looked at Scorpius with questioning eyes, sizing him up until she sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you under one condition. You have to promise not to tell anybody and I mean anybody!" She paused for emphasis. "What I am about to tell you. Okay? This has to be just between the two of us."

"Okay, I promise not to tell anybody what you are about to tell me." Scorpius replied.

Lily took a deep breath, exhaled and launched in to her story. "In the summer holidays I heard some more stories about my paternal grandfather. One particular story caught my attention. My father told me that my granddad was an animagus. He told me that he had the ability to turn in to a stag and that his patronus was one too. Ever since then I've been reading up on animagi and how to become one. When I was screaming, that was my first attempt at putting it in to practice."

Scorpius looked upon Lily with awe. He was impressed with her to say the least, but he was also curious himself. He had learned briefly about animagi before and the concept had Scorpius interested. Seeing Lily try to put the concept in to practice inspired a plan.

"As your Head Boy, I really should send you to the Headmaster's office…" He began, pausing to wait until Lily opened her mouth and started to protest. "However, I am intrigued by this and want to strike up a deal. I'll keep quiet about this in exchange for you and I becoming animagi together." _And to be able to have another excuse to be around you_, Scorpius thought with a crooked grin.

Lily looked at him suspiciously, considering his proposition. "I suppose that's okay with me. Besides, it would be nice to have another person go through this with me so that we can help each other out with the transformation. All right Scorpius, you've got yourself a deal." She smiled up at him, holding her hand out.

Scorpius took her hand, relishing in the contact. Stormy grey eyes met brilliant blue eyes signifying the start of something new. "How about we meet in here at the same time Saturday night and begin? In the meantime I'll catch up with what you've already worked on."

Lily released her small hand from Scorpius' larger one. "It's a date." She replied. "See you then." Lily farewelled Scorpius and left him to his bath.

Scorpius had nearly forgotten his bath in thinking of his plans with Lily. His thoughts lingering on when she said the word date and having the connotation to him in the same sentence. When Scorpius thought back to the week he had, he knew that it was all worth it just to get him to this point with Lily. Suddenly the rest of Scorpius' week didn't look so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Freshly showered and dressed, Scorpius made his way in to the Heads common room. He noticed Rose in her pyjamas reading a book in the armchair by the fireplace. When he entered Rose looked up at him, smirked and resumed reading wherever she was up to in the book.

"What's gotten you so happy all of a sudden?" Rose asked, humour sparkling in her brown eyes.

"Nothing." Scorpius quickly replied, maybe a little too quickly because Rose looked up at him again. She then proceeded to mark the book she was reading, closed it and gave him her full attention.

"First thing's first. Scorpius, you and I have been friends for six years now, I can tell when you are lying to me." Rose replied intellectually as always. "Secondly you are wearing a goofy grin on your face which tells me whatever your hiding has something to do with my dearest cousin Lily. So I suggest that you tell me what's going on before I go to Lily and ask her opinion on the matter." She finished triumphantly, with a grin on her face to match.

Scorpius sighed a long release and debated on whether or not he should tell Rose of the agreement. He valued his best friendship with Rose but he finally had something with Lily that was just between the two of them. After thinking about it for awhile his friendship with Rose won, but only just. He didn't want Rose going to Lily about this so he decided to keep control of the situation himself.

"After the prefect meeting I went to the prefects bathroom instead of ours because of habit, I guess. In there I found Lily in nothing but a bathrobe -"

"Scorpius! You didn't! I mean, how could you? I know that you have feelings for her but still I thought better of you than that." Rose somehow managed to look mortified, disapproving and angry all at the same time.

"Rose, please let me explain. It was nothing like that, okay?" He waited until her face had somewhat calmed down before continuing. "So anyway I walked in and found her in nothing but a bathrobe and then she started screaming -"

Rose leapt out of her chair shaking with anger. "Scorpius, how dare you! You have officially just crossed the line. If you find this unthreatening wait until Albus finds out or even better James or better yet Uncle Harry!"

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled at Rose, frustrated and hurt that she would even think that he would do something like that to his Lily. "You should know me better than that. I didn't do what you were accusing me of, I care for her too much. You know I would protect her with my life and yet you still thought to accuse me of such a thing." He finished with a hurt look on his face.

After a long silence and a lot of thought Rose relaxed. "You're right. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions Scorpius, it's just that you know what we're all like with her. She's my favourite cousin and don't you dare go telling Albus that." Rose gave Scorpius a look. "In fact she's all our favourite sibling, cousin, niece… it's because she's so precious to all of us. Whenever she's in a room, it's impossible not to feel at ease and whenever she's upset everyone around her get's put out too. I know that she looks up to me but in reality I look up to her." Rose smiled tenderly. "She's the sister I never had but luckily got as a cousin."

Scorpius looked at Rose as he digested this new piece of information. _Was it possible that the Potter/Weasley clan centred around Lily? If so, what sort of a chance do I have with her? _Scorpius exhaled. "It's okay, I understand."

There was a silence between the two best friends. Rose saw the look of distress on Scorpius' face and ran her hand through her bushy, orange red locks. "So, are you going to tell me the rest of your story? Or am I going to have to go to Lily?" She attempted to steer the conversation back into the light beginning it had.

Scorpius looked up and was slightly relieved to have the conversation go to a more comfortable direction. "I suppose I can tell you the rest, if you don't keep interrupting and keep jumping to conclusions." He smirked at her. "So, when Lily started screaming I naturally went to see if she was all right. Then I find out that she was trying to become an animagus so in return for my silence she and I are both becoming animagi together. Although now I've broken my word so I'm not sure if she'll be willing to stick to her end of the agreement anymore."

Rose took in the information with interest and concern. She was in awe of her favourite cousin's attempt to do magic far beyond her years. Although she was concerned because she read that it was a rather painful process and that she could not only get into trouble with the Headmaster but with the Ministry of Magic.

"Scorpius, you do realise that as Heads of the school we have a responsibility to report this to the Headmaster immediately. Furthermore, if she is successful in her attempts she will be held accountable by the Ministry of Magic for being an unregistered animagus." Rose stated. "But I know that you are going to keep silent about this because of your deal and more importantly your feelings for her. So I too will keep silent because she is my cousin first and foremost and I won't harm her that way."

"Thank you Rose." Scorpius smiled to his friend gratefully. "I'll let you know about our progress and how things are going, if you'd like?"

"Oh yes." Rose smiled. _I__'__ll be rather interested to see how this turns out_, Rose thought, becoming more intrigued by the concept of animagi by the minute. "Besides, now you owe me with Lorcan since I've given you a huge advantage with Lily. See you tomorrow Scorpius."

Rose left their common room to her private room and left Scorpius to go to his own personal quarters to sift through his thoughts. His conversation with Rose left him unsure of himself in his friendships with Rose and Albus. They were his two best friends in the entire world and he knew that they would leave him in the drop of a hat if he hurt Lily. He thought about it and came to the conclusion that if he were in their positions he would do the same. He would do anything for Lily. Scorpius' thoughts of Lily followed him deep into his sleep where his worries dissolved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Scorpius was waiting for Lily in the prefects bathroom on Saturday night he thought back to what he had learned about the transformation process of becoming and animagi.

He read that the transformation took two months to complete and that in that time, one had to undergo the painful transformations at the same time once a week for eight weeks. After that the transformations would come as easily as walking or breathing; The witch or wizard just had to will themselves to become their animal or to turn back in to their human form. Another thing Scorpius had learned about animagi is that once you have turned into a certain animal, that is your animal for life and that you don't get to choose which animal you get to be.

Along with learning about how to transform into an animagus he pondered whether or not he should tell Lily that Rose knew about their deal. Scorpius was starting to feel guilty that Rose knew of his secret unrequited love to Lily and of his agreement with Lily and that Albus did not. He valued both of their friendships equally and didn't like keeping one of them out of the loop.

Scorpius was brought out of his musings when he saw Lily walk in. His eyes lit up and the genuine smile he reserved only for Lily was plastered on his face until he saw her anxious features. His expression quickly changed to one that was troubled.

As Lily's eyes looked up she was about to smile until she saw Scorpius' face. "What's wrong, Scorpius?" She asked gently as she reached up put her hand on his arm.

Scorpius was momentarily distracted by her touch but was quickly enough brought back to the present and to the pressing matters at hand. After a long debate with himself he decided that honesty was the best policy and so he started to tell her the truth.

"When I came back to the Heads dormitory on Thursday night Rose found out about our deal of becoming animagi together. You know how Rose is, she always knows everything. She knew that I was keeping something from her and Lily, she's one of my best friends, it would be impossible to try to keep something like this from her. I understand if you want to cut off the deal. Rose has told me that she will keep quiet about this and I will continue to too, agreement or not." Scorpius blurted out, waiting for Lily to reprimand him for his actions.

What Lily did, however, surprised him. She hugged him as if to comfort him. Once Scorpius realised what she was doing he relaxed in to her hug and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. He buried his nose into her hair smelling a strange yet lovely mix of vanilla and frangipani in her deep red waves.

Lily pulled away from him and Scopius mourned the loss of her in his arms. "I'm not mad at you Scorpius. In fact I'm quite the opposite. I'm glad that you told me that you told Rose. She may be my cousin but to me she is my best friend too. I too was starting to feel guilty about not letting her know." Lily then smiled contently at Scorpius as if a weight had been lifted off her chest.

Scorpius was happy that Lily was understanding but he wasn't sure that if the agreement was still on. He barely had time to see her with Head Boy duties, him being in Slytherin with Albus, her being in Gryffindor with Rose and his studies. He only had one year left of seeing her everyday and he wanted to make sure that it wasn't a year wasted.

"Thank you for understanding, Lily. Though I was wondering if this means that we still have our agreement…?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"I was thinking about our agreement before." Lily stated. "As I said, I didn't like keeping Rose out of the loop or Albus for that matter. So I started thinking about it and thought, what if they wanted to join too? What if Albus and Rose wanted to become animagi with us? I mean, my grandfather and his three best friends could transform too. Sure, Remus Lupin was a werewolf which in turn triggered the idea for my granddad, my great-godfather Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew to become animagi as a show of support to him. We could be the new Marauders, Scorpius!" Lily finished with her eyes lit up and her smile eager.

Scorpius' resolve was melting away fast. "Are you sure, Lily?" He was clutching at straws to hold on to his alone time with Lily.

"Yes…" Lily replied slowly. "I'm sure." She looked up to his six foot three frame that towered over her five foot three frame resolutely. "It's not that I have anything against being alone with you, if that's what's troubling you. Merlin knows that I love spending time with you Scorpius." Lily reached for Scorpius' hand which he took and interlaced her fingers with his. "But I don't have any real friends outside of my family. Others just want to be my friend purely because of the fact that I am a Potter. Believe me, I'm happy that I don't have any friends outside of my family. It's big enough and provides all the love I need which is why I'd like to include Al and Rose."

Lily looked in to his steel grey eyes and watched them thaw out to the stormy grey eyes that she adored. Scorpius sighed, both in defeat and contentment. "That sounds more than reasonable to me." Scorpius smiled to Lily tenderly. "Come on, we've got to go tell Albus and Rose of our plan."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lily beamed back at Scorpius and hugged him again. Unfortunately for Scorpius it was much quicker this time because she was already making her way out the door, eager and excited to tell Albus and Rose. "Come on, Scorpius!"

Scorpius laughed and chased her down the passage way. Lily squealed in delight and ran faster but not fast enough since Scorpius caught her around her waist causing Lily to scream out of surprise and laugh harder than before. The couple were soon in hysterics and were holding each other for support. That's how Albus and Rose found them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As prefect and Head Girl respectively, Albus and Rose were just finishing their rounds of the corridors and passage ways when they heard loud laughter from just down the hall.

"I wonder who would be up past curfew at quarter past ten and making such a ruckus." An annoyed Rose stated.

"I don't know but let's go find out. Okay Rose?" Albus, ever the calm reasoned one, stated with a smile on his face.

As Albus and Rose rounded the corner they found none other than Scorpius and Lily laughing and holding on to each other for dear life. Rose stopped and all of her previous annoyance faded as she looked at the pair with a smile on her face. She then turned and looked at Albus who she expected to look murderous considering the over protective nature of their family about Lily. Instead what she found was a sad and defeated expression on her cousins face.

"Are you okay, Al?" Rose asked, concerned for her cousin.

Albus sighed in response and started to approach Scorpius and Lily. Rose followed in step with Albus, curious to see how it panned out and ready to step in if necessary.

"Scorpius, do you mind if I have a word with you alone for a second?" Albus asked calmly and casually.

When Scorpius and Lily heard Albus' question they immediately parted and calmed their selves. Lily blushed and awkwardly acknowledged her brother and her cousin. Scorpius on the other hand looked nervous and in his discomfort he looked to Rose for some help, only to receive none.

"Sure." Scorpius replied as evenly as he could.

"I have something that I need to talk about to the three of you when you both get back, okay?" Said Lily, finding her voice.

"Okay." Albus replied with uncertainty and curiosity lacing his tones. "We'll be back soon to hear your news." He finished with a friendly smile and continued to walk off in to an empty classroom with Scorpius hot on his heels.

Once they were in the classroom Albus looked up to Scorpius with an expression of amusement. "Will you stop looking at me like I'm about to hex you with an unforgivable curse?"

"I'm sorry." Scorpius replied. "It's just that I know what that must have looked like to you -"

"And it was exactly what it looked like." Albus stated. "Scorpius, I've known for a few years now that you love my sister and while I originally had a problem with it, I accept it now. In fact I'm happy as long as Lily is happy but as soon as you hurt her in any way expect the wrath of the entire Potter/Weasley clan."

Scorpius was shocked as he digested the fact that not only had Albus known about his unrequited love for Lily but he had known for years and accepted it. "How? How did you know? What do you mean 'a few years'?"

Albus chucked a bit to himself. "It's sort of a long story…" He said allusively.

Scorpius gave his long time friend a pointed look.

"I have to give you a summary of the events because I'm interested as to what my sister wants to say to the four of us." Albus reasoned. "I suppose it started when James, Lily and I were young. James and Fred would always be together and Hugo followed those two everywhere. This left Rose, Lily and I to become closer and eventually become the best of friends. When Hogwarts started Lily was left behind because of the age difference and we soon became friends with you instead. Those first two years Lily hated you." Albus smiled in remembrance. "Then somehow you must have made her stop hating you and you were much happier as a result. Happier than I'd ever seen you. It was early last year when I realised that you had already fallen in love with her because all the signs were there. You're popular with the girls in school but you didn't see any of them. You didn't even spare them a glance. You only saw my sister and you are only ever truly happy when she's there. In fact, just then in the corridor is the happiest I've probably ever seen you both."

Scorpius sighed, a long release. "Thank you." He smiled at his best friend. "Thank you for everything Al, you truly are my best mate." He paused and added an after thought. "But don't tell Rose that. I can promise you that I will never hurt her and will protect her with my life. I'd do anything for Lily."

"Wouldn't we all?" Albus smiled. "She's got us all wrapped around her little finger. Speaking of, we should start to make our way back to her. I'm wanting to hear what she has to tell us all."

Scorpius and Albus made their way back to the corridor where Lily and Rose were waiting for them. Rose looked up and saw that everything was okay between the two young men. She was relieved and happy that Scorpius' love for Lily hadn't put a rift between the two.

When Albus and Scorpius reached Rose and Lily, Albus decided to speak up. "So Lily, what was it that you wanted to tell the three of us?"

"Well, I was wondering…" Lily trailed off, uncomfortable with talking about this in their current surroundings. "Can we take this to a more secluded, private area?"

"We can discuss it in the Heads common room, if you'd like?" Rose suggested. "It's easier than going anywhere else."

"Thank you, Rose." Lily smiled up to her best friend and cousin. "That would be brilliant."

Albus, Lily, Rose and Scorpius made their way to the Heads dormitory, entered and started to settle themselves in. Rose chose her favourite armchair by the fire, Albus chose the remaining armchair in the room which left Lily and Scorpius to the couch. Albus and Rose looked at Lily expectantly and Scorpius looked at her supportively.

"So, Scorpius already knows what I'm about to tell all of you and Rose partially knows so I guess that I'll just have to explain all of this to Al, who has unfortunately been left in the dark." Lily looked at Albus apologetically. "Last holidays James, Albus and I learned of my grandfather and his friends being animagi. I was intrigued by it all and attempted to become one. In attempting it for the first time Scorpius arrived and wanted to become one too and in the process he told Rose of our plan. What I want to ask all of you three now is if you'd like to become an animagus with me?" Lily finished looking and feeling happier and lighter.

After a bit of silence Scorpius was the first to speak up. "I'm still up for turning in to an animagus with you Lily. It's just up for Al and Rose to decide." He smiled at Lily then looked at his two best friends to hear their decisions.

Rose was the next to speak out of the group. "I must admit, after Scorpius told me of his plan with Lily, I became rather interested by the concept." She stated informative as always. "However, I do realise that if we do undertake this we will be breaking not only school rules but we can be penalised by the Ministry of Magic for being unregistered."

Lily sighed, looking hopeless until her eyes lit up. "So what if we break a few school rules? All of our parents broke plenty more in their time and look at where they've ended up. Besides you and Scorpius have the highest power in the school other than the Headmaster and our professors. So if both of you don't tell, we wouldn't have a problem in Hogwarts. As for the Ministry of Magic, what if we register as animagi after we leave Hogwarts? We will all be of age so it wouldn't be seen as illegal. Only I would have to wait three years, the rest of you will only have to wait one." She finished victoriously.

Rose considered this new information and took her worries in a different direction. "But what about the pain, Lily? And our inability to choose what we become?"

Rose picked up the book she had been reading to learn more about animagi and began to recite her findings. "The transformation takes two months to complete and that in that time, one undergoes the painful transformations at the same time once a week for eight weeks. The pain is said to rival that of the Cruciatus Curse. Only after then the transformations would come as easily as walking or breathing; The witch or wizard just has to will themselves to become their animal or to will themselves to turn back in to their human form. Also, once the witch or wizard have turned into a certain animal, that is their animal for life. Witches and wizards don't get to choose which animal they become."

She stopped reciting and stated more. "Also, it is irreversible. Once you become an animagus, you will always have the ability to turn in to your animal, regardless of whether or not you want be one anymore."

"I know about the pain, Rose." Lily tried to calm her cousin. "When I tried to do it the first time, I was only in pain for about five maybe ten seconds before Scorpius interrupted. I know that we will be in that level of pain for about an hour and that most people have been known to pass out and then give up which is why animagi are such a rarity. Also, I too have worries of what my animal will be but finding out is part of the adventure."

Albus who had been sitting in quiet contemplation, absorbing all of the information and weighing up his options, decided that it was finally time to talk. "I'm in. I don't really care much for the legal side of things, especially after Lily's reasoning. I am concerned about the pain but I am more interested in finding out which animal I'll be. I also see this as a way of bringing us closer together as a group of friends and to be part of something unique that no one else is a part of. It's historic, in a sense." He finished with a resolved grin.

Lily smiled at her brother, glad to have his support and that he was going to be a part of this with her. Albus, Lily and Scorpius all looked to Rose who had yet to answer. It all depended on Rose now.

"I guess that I want to be a part of this too." Rose said after much thought. "I, much like the rest of you are curious as to what animal I'd be. Also, this is a once in a life time opportunity and like Albus said, it's something unique that no one else is a part of. I must admit that it would be nice to have you all here to help with the pain and the process." Rose smiled. "Which brings me to my questions, where can we do this? We will be in pain for a good hour and we can't have any interruptions. Also, what day or night shall we do this? Will we need the next day for recovery? If so, we cannot have this interfere with our studies."

"We can have it in here, in the Heads common room. Only you and I can enter and other people can only come in with us." Scorpius replied. "As for the recovery, I think we might need the next day off to gather our strength and so it doesn't interrupt with our studies, that makes it either Friday or Saturday. It would be easier to do this at night with all of our different commitments getting in the way."

"Good point." Albus agreed. "But with the nights, I think it should be Saturday night because Hogsmeade is on Saturday and Friday night is the first night of the weekend and deserves to be pain free."

"I agree." Rose stated. "Saturday night it is. I'll have to rearrange the patrol roster so that none of us are on Saturday night. I also think that the time when we do all of this should be nine to ten o'clock. If that's okay with all of you?"

Rose looked at the remaining three who all agreed and parted ways. All four were incredibly excited and nervous for what will transpire in a weeks time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The following week progressed slowly for Albus, Lily and Scorpius because they were anticipating Saturday night's first transformation attempt. Rose's week was going slowly until Wednesday when Lorcan Scamander asked her out for a date on Saturday's Hogsmeade trip. Needless to say Rose was ecstatic to the point that she put less emphasis on her studies and more emphasis on having fun.

Albus and Lily were happy for and surprised to see this more happy-go-lucky Rose and were supportive of her new relationship with Lorcan. Scorpius felt the same way too but he was more knowledgeable about the circumstances that led Lorcan to ask Rose out on a date because he had set it up.

Scorpius, true to his word, approached Lorcan on Sunday and confronted him about his feelings for Rose. Lorcan was at first hesitant to admit his feelings considering that he thought that Scorpius had a thing for Rose. He admitted to Scorpius that he hid his feelings for her because Lorcan believed that if she was happy, even with another, he was happy too. Scorpius reassured Lorcan that he only saw Rose as one of his best friends and that he had feelings for another. Scorpius then encouraged the other male to ask her out and made him promise not to tell anybody about this conversation to which Lorcan replied in the affirmative to both. Days after Hogwarts was buzzing about the new couple: The Gryffindor Head Girl and the Ravenclaw Prefect.

Both families were promptly informed of this occurrence. The Scamander family were overjoyed by this development, especially Luna who still, to this day, thought fondly of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. The Potter/Weasley clan were just as happy and to everyone's surprise and shock even Ron was too.

It was Friday night when Lily was in the Heads common room helping Rose to prepare for her date the next day. Albus was absent since he was on patrols that night which left Scorpius to the girls because there was no place he'd rather be. Scorpius was in one side of the room writing as Rose gushed to Lily her happiness.

"You should have seen him, Lily." Rose said dreamily. "It was all my dreams could have hoped for, other than being the first female Minister for Magic."

"I'm so happy for you Rose." Lily smiled at her cousin as if she was adding extra proof to her words.

Rose then continued to launch in to a detailed explanation of how it happened and then proceeded to fret about her appearance for the first time in her life. She only stopped when she saw a tear roll down Lily's cheek.

"Lily!" Rose exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I really am happy for you." Lily half-heartedly smiled at her in reassurance. "I am happy that you are finally getting your happily ever after, after all this time. It's just hard for me because there is a guy that I fancy but he doesn't like me back. I'd always thought it would be like when we were kids and made our promise to each other that we'd get our princes at the same time and be happy together."

Lily started crying in earnest and Rose held her cousin and comforted her. Knowing her pain and remembering the promise that they made, Rose tried to calm her cousin and in doing so didn't even notice Scorpius leave the common room in a temper.

Scorpius hadn't been paying much attention to the two cousins until he heard Rose's concerned voice and he gave the conversation his full attention. He wanted to comfort Lily and tell her that he loved her. But he was too angry at his mystery rival and too hurt that Lily didn't have feelings for him. Instead she had them for some brainless fool. So he stormed out and went to find Albus on his patrols.

"Albus!" Scorpius yelled to his best friend once he had approached him, venting some of his anger. "Get your wand ready, we are killing some heart breaking git."

Lorcan who had been patrolling with Albus looked mortified and a little green. Albus looked at his friend as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Scorpius, calm down." Albus said soothingly. "I was just talking to Lorcan about Rose and am one hundred percent sure that he hasn't broken her heart. It's quite the opposite, really."

"Not Rose." Scorpius replied a little exasperated. "Lily. She likes some jerk who stupidly doesn't return her feelings and has broken her heart. That's who we're killing, Al."

Albus took longer than expected to digest that Lily liked someone. His baby sister had grown up. What he really was taking so long to digest was the fact that this guy didn't fancy her back. Although what was most baffling was that this mystery male wasn't Scorpius, who Albus saw as the only man good enough for his sister.

"I would like to show this guy a piece of my mind." Albus began. "He would hardly be a match for a Potter and a Malfoy. Who is he? We'll pay him a visit now."

Scorpius was taken aback by this. In his hurt and anger he didn't stay in the common room long enough to find out a name. "She didn't say his name."

"We'll just have to go to the Heads common room and find out from Rose, then." Albus replied. "Then we can go kill the guy. Do you mind finishing patrols ten minutes early, Lorcan?"

"Nope." Lorcan replied, having found his nerve again after Scorpius' outburst. "It's better for me that way. Got to look my best for Rose tomorrow. See you both."

After Lorcan left, Scorpius and Albus made their way quickly to the Heads dormitory. Eager to find out the heart breaker's identity and exact their revenge. What they didn't know was the surprising turn of events that would happen once they got there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lily had only cried a little, since Rose had her consoled nearly instantaneously after her outburst. Lily wasn't an easy crier but when she did, she cried for a reason. Once Rose had her calmed she pressed on the important questions. Rose was a solution maker, she always had been and always will be.

"Lily." Rose stated soothingly. "Do you mind telling me who this boy is? He may fancy you back and you might not even know. You might be giving up too soon."

Lily looked up at her cousin and considered if she should tell her that she had been in love with Scorpius since she was eleven years old. Lily knew that Rose was not only her best friend but Scorpius' best friend as well and that her feelings for him may put Rose in an uncomfortable position. Then there was also the issue that Scorpius was her brother's best friend, a Malfoy, two years older than her and for all intents and purposes seemingly off limits and unobtainable. It seemed as though the odds were stacked against Lily but she was tired of hiding it from her cousin and best friend so she decided that the truth was the best way to go.

"Rose, you have to promise me that you'll react as honestly as you can without sparing my feelings at what I'm about to tell you." Lily said with a look of vulnerability etched to her features. "Okay?"

"Okay. I promise you, Lily." Rose replied.

"I've had feelings for the same guy since I was eleven years old." Lily started, stalling and took a breath to steady herself and say the rest. "I fancy Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose's mouth was slightly ajar as she processed this. Her first reaction was joy. Scorpius loved Lily and Lily loved Scorpius. It could not be more perfect. Her next reaction was to look where Scorpius was seated, only to find that he was gone. Rose deduced that he must have left once he heard that Lily liked someone. _This unnecessarily complicates things_, Rose thought grimly.

"I'm happy for you Lily." Rose replied with a smile. "I really am, there was no need for you to be nervous when you told me. You know that you can tell me anything and that I tell you everything too. You're my true best friend over Scorpius and Albus. You know that I approve of Scorpius. He's the only one out there that I think would be good enough for you anyway."

"You have no idea how much those words mean to me, Rose." Lily smiled a beaming smiled and hugged her cousin. "How much your friendship means to me."

Rose hugged her cousin back and laughed, glad that her best friend was back to her usual self and that there were no secrets between them. "Trust me, I know. I always know."

Lily laughed with her cousin, feeling more optimistic for the future. Scorpius and Albus entered in the common room to see the two cousins happy and laughing. The boys were expecting to see a very different scene than the one in front of them. Albus assumed that Rose must have consoled Lily on the matter and resolved to ask Rose about it later. Scorpius, on the other hand, felt perplexed and drained.

Lily stopped laughing when she heard the boys enter the room but remained smiling. "Scorpius, your back with Al who was on patrols… I didn't realise it was that late! I'd best be off, I've got to be up early to patrol Hogsmeade with Hugo. See you later." Lily farewelled the three and left the room.

"So…" Scorpius began. "Lily seemed to have recovered fast from that slimy heart breaker. Speaking of him, did you catch a name?" Scorpius finished settling in to the newly available couch.

Rose settled back in to her armchair as Albus occupied the other. At Scorpius' comment, Rose let out another laugh which didn't help his dark mood one bit. Rose couldn't help laughing considering the absurdity of the situation.

"Rose, this isn't funny." An exasperated Scorpius scolded Rose. "Your supposed to be her cousin, one of the closest people to her. Your supposed to be supportive of her and help her when she is down instead of laughing about it!"

That sobered Rose up pretty quickly. "I am her cousin and I do support her more than you know. For your information, I did help her and made her happy about the situation. I was only laughing at your reaction, Scorpius."

There was a silence between the three friends. Albus, sensing the tension between Scorpius and Rose, decided to speak. "Anyway, Rose, did you happen to get this boy's name from Lily? Scorpius and I would like to have a uh, friendly meeting with him."

Rose had to handle the situation delicately so while she was deciding what to do she thought that she'd stall them. "Yes, I do know his name."

"Well, who is he, then? What's so great about him anyway?" Scorpius went on bitterly. "What does this boy have that I don't? What can he give Lily that I can not?"

Rose laughed again. "Jealous, are we?"

"You bloody well know that I am Rose!" Scorpius shouted, rising from the couch in the process, and began to pace.

Rose flinched at Scorpius' outburst and looked at Albus. Expressions of discomfort and unease were mirrored on their faces. They were more than likely thinking the same thing. They had never been afraid in Scorpius' company since they became friends. But at this point Scorpius was down right menacing and terrifying. Living up to his Malfoy name and heritage. Only Lily has ever been able to make Scorpius really emote and usually that is a good thing. But now with him hurting, Albus and Rose had never been more afraid of their friend than they were now.

After a thick silence surrounded the three friends, Rose decided that it was time to speak up. "You have no need to be jealous, Scorpius. I know that you are hurting now and you probably don't want to hear anything I say to you at the moment but this is the only thing I can leave you with to help you with Lily. Continue being there for her and showing her how much you care and when the time is right, ask her on a date." Rose paused and brightened up. "What have you got to lose?"

Although he was still hurt and agitated, Scorpius exhaled heavily and sat back down on the couch. As the tension between the three wound down, Scorpius found himself lost in thought. _"What have you got to lose?", everything_, Scorpius thought. Lily was his everything and he wouldn't know what he would do if she were to reject him. The thought was too painful to fathom.

Albus, who had been silent since Scorpius' outburst decided that the best thing he could do for his best friend at the moment would be to give him time to himself to unwind and regroup. Besides, all four had a big day ahead of them tomorrow with their first transformation attempt.

"I'm going to go back to the Slytherin dorms." Albus announced, getting up from the armchair and started to make his way to exit the dorm. "We all have a big day tomorrow with the first transformation attempt and Rose has her first date with Lorcan. We all need to rest and gather our strength for the day ahead of us. Good night Rose." Albus paused at the portrait hole to look at Scorpius. "Scorpius, hang in there mate. It will all be right in the end." And with that, Albus left the two Heads.

"I'm going to go to bed, like Albus said I do have a big day tomorrow with Lorcan and the transformation." Rose got up from her armchair and started to walk to her room. Before she reached the door, she paused. "I'm sorry about before, Scorpius. Good night."

And with that, Rose opened the door to her bedroom. Just before she closed it she heard the first words Scorpius had said since his outburst. "Good luck on your date tomorrow. I hope it goes well with Lorcan." Rose smiled and closed her door.

Scorpius was left alone. He had never felt more hurt and guilty in his entire life. He felt guilty for the way he reacted to Rose earlier and that he ignored Albus. The guilt felt like nothing compared to the pain he was feeling for Lily. Although what he felt the most was neither of those things. He felt lonely. And with these feelings, Scorpius curled up on the couch and fell asleep hoping that tomorrow would be better.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: To all of my beautiful readers who have been following this story since 2012, I am so sorry for the hiatus. Here is the long-awaited final chapter of Animal. I hope that you all enjoy it and please review, follow and favourite. :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

The combination of screams, growls, howls and screeching could be heard from the Heads Common Room. Four figures were writhing in agony transitioning from human forms to something much more animalistic.

Scorpius changed back into his human form and reached out his hand to an animal that was writhing on the floor before changing back into Lily. Lily noticed his hand and went to grasp it, gasping and her chest heaving after their first round of animagi transformations.

Shortly after Lily transformed back into her human form Rose and Albus followed within seconds of the other. Lily, Scorpius, Rose and Albus were all laying in varied positions coated in sweat. Not a sound could be heard other than the heavy breathing of the four that was slowly turning back to normal.

Lily spoke first. "How is everybody?" Her voice hoarse and laced with exhaustion.

Not trusting his voice, Scorpius squeezed Lily's hand before turning to give her a tired smile. Lily looked down at their entwined fingers a smile forming, before turning her head to Scorpius' as her smile grew wider.

A cough turned their heads in Albus' direction to see him taking black fur out of his mouth. He brought it closer to his tired eyes. "A hairball. Fascinating."

A groan from the armchair caught everyone's attention. Rose peeked her head out and rested her collar bone on the chair. "Exhausted. Everybody's exhausted."

Lily winced. "Sorry."

Scorpius squeezed her hand again before replying, "it's okay."

Rose piqued up. "He's right. We all knew what we were getting into." Rose smiled in Lily's direction, taking note of Lily and Scorpius' entwined hands.

"What I want to know is what everyone turned into." Albus grinned before stretching and going over to sit on the other armchair.

Scorpius and Lily let go of the other's hand and followed suit and sat on the couch. Everybody looked at each other in anticipation to see who would answer first.

"Don't all answer at once." Albus joked, easing the tension in the room before becoming serious once again. "I guess I'll start." Albus paused. "I take the form of a black panther."

Lily, Scorpius and Rose all turned and looked at Albus in astonishment.

"Really?" Lily smiled. "My brother. A black panther. Who'd have thought?"

"I think it suits you, Al." Rose stated encouragingly.

Scorpius grinned. "It does explain the black hairball earlier, though."

The group of four laughed good naturedly before Albus retorted. "Oh yeah? Well then, oh clever one, what animal are you?"

Again the group quietened down in anticipation of Scorpius' answer. The one in question looked at Lily before ducking his head and bringing it up again to look at the group of friends.

"I change into a white wolf." Scorpius replied.

Just like with Albus, the group was stumped with awe before Albus broke the silence. "It works. I mean you had the whole lone wolf thing down pat what with you being a Malfoy and an only child."

Scorpius grinned at Albus. "He's right, you know." Rose affirmed to which Lily smiled and nodded towards Scorpius.

Scorpius grinned at Albus and Rose before fondly smiling at Lily and taking her hand and entwining their fingers. Rose and Albus noticed this, while Rose was smiling encouragingly to Lily, Albus shot Scorpius a warning look before relaxing.

Rose took this opportunity to speak up about her own animagi experience. "I guess I'll go next." Rose waited until all eyes were on her waiting to hear what she had to say before revealing, "I transform into a golden eagle."

"You can fly?" Albus replied first.

"I'm not sure yet. I should be able to." Rose grinned.

Lily took this as her opportunity to speak up. "Maybe we can learn to fly together?"

Rose looked at Lily with surprise written all over her face but before she could reply Scorpius beat her to it. "You're a bird?"

Lily looked at Scorpius and beamed. "Not just any bird." She looked around at the rest of the group. "I become a white swan."

"A swan." Scorpius breathed before looking at Lily in wonder to which the swan in question ducked her head in embarrassment.

"We will definitely go flying together after the next seven turns." Rose said excitedly to Lily and the two cousins shared a moment.

"I guess that leaves Scorpius and I to the land. Imagine what we could do as a panther and a wolf!" Albus said with equal excitement to Rose.

"Can't wait." Scorpius grinned at Albus before a yawning Rose cut off their excitement. The four new animagi having reality set in the form of how exhausted they all are.

"I'm sorry to end this early but I'm going to bed." Rose looked apologetically at everyone before continuing. "I don't know about you but I've had a rollercoaster of a day with my amazing first date with Lorcan to the excruciating pain of our first transformation to finding out what all of our animals are. I'll see you all in the Great Hall for breakfast tomorrow."

Rose got up from her armchair and stretched before bidding everyone goodnight. Before she entered her room she shared a meaningful look with Scorpius while gesturing with her eyes to Lily. Albus, understanding the look between Rose and Scorpius, got up and stretched as Rose shut the door to her room.

"I'm going to head off too." Albus said before smiling at Lily and giving her free hand a quick squeeze that she squeezed back. "I know I speak for both Rose and myself when I say, thanks Lils." The siblings shared a tender moment before Albus looked at Scorpius with the same meaningful look that Rose gave him. "It really has brought us all closer together."

"Aw! You're welcome, Al." Lily smiled up at her brother.

Looking at Scorpius one last time, Albus said "I'll you both at breakfast." Before leaving the Heads Common Room to go back to the Slytherin dungeons.

A comfortable silence fell around Scorpius and Lily. Lily looked down at their hands for the umpteenth time before addressing Scorpius. "Scorpius, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for going along with the crazy idea and getting Rose and Al involved." Lily squeezed Scorpius' hand before letting go and hugging Scorpius. "You have no idea how much this all means to me." She whispered.

Her last words spurred Scorpius' heart but what spurred him into action was Lily releasing Scorpius of her hug. Before Lily withdrew more than two inches from Scorpius, he closed the gap between their lips. He did what he was waiting to do for years. Scorpius kissed Lily.

Their mouths fit each other perfectly as Lily was kissing Scorpius back. Lily's hands found their way into his hair and on his neck while Scorpius' hands settled on the nape of her neck and waist, bring her closer to him.

Lily broke the kiss needing air. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to that," Scorpius breathed.

Lily breathily giggled. "I think I might."

Scorpius and Lily smiled at one another before Scorpius spoke up again. "It should be obvious by now but I like you Lily. I like you more than just Albus' sister. More than a best friend. More than I should considering our families." Scorpius paused and looked at Lily in the eyes. "I fancy you and want you. I have wanted you for years. I need you, Lily."

Lily gasped before replying to Scorpius. "I fancy you too, Scorpius. I have for awhile now." Lily admitted before looking down bashfully.

Scorpius picked up Lily's head with his thumb and forefinger. "Will you be mine?"

Lily could barely nod before Scorpius' lips came crashing down on hers again, more passionately than last time. Lily was just beginning to respond to his kiss before it was broken off by her needing air.

"I should go." Lily stated breathlessly, drawing away from Scorpius.

Scorpius' eyes widened. "What? No." Scorpius drew her close getting a giggle from Lily.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to go back to my dorm room." Lily stated and Scorpius, understanding, released her and they walked to the entrance of the Heads Common Room.

"See you tomorrow for breakfast at the Great Hall?" Scorpius asked.

"It's a date." Lily replied before pecking Scorpius on the lips and leaving the Heads Common Room.

Scorpius stood where he was grinning like an idiot for awhile before turning around and seeing Rose who was also grinning like an idiot.

"I thought you went to bed?" Scorpius questioned, trying to sound annoyed but failed as he couldn't get the smile off of his face.

"My favourite cousin and best friend are finally together and you think I'd miss out on it by sleeping?" Rose laughed. Scorpius blanched and before he could retort Rose beat him to it. "I knew it!"

Defeated but still insurmountably happy, Scorpius replied, "you know everything" before heading into his own room.

"That's right, I do!" Rose grinned, hearing the door to his room close. Then under her breath she pondered, "I wonder if he'll finally admit it and call me a genius after he proposes to Lily?"


End file.
